


Rebellion

by squeallyeel22



Series: Rebellion [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: VIXX is on tour in America and are on their way to Chicago from Cleveland when a bright flash sends their van crashing off the road. Getting picked up by a motorcycle gang, lead by a mysterious rider, they are taken to a hidden fortress. Realising that they have been sent 4 years into the future with no known way to return home, the guys start to help the rebellion try to take down the Administration. Tensions start to rise when Dragon, leader of the Rebellion, catches the eye of quietest member.





	1. Chapter 1

VIXX was driving from their show in Cleveland to be in Chicago by the morning. The boys were almost asleep when a bright flash flared up, causing the driver to swerve and crash the van. As the smoke settled, N groaned cradling his broken arm, “Sound off.”  
More groans were heard from the boys.  
“I can’t feel my leg,” Ken gasped.  
Climbing out of the car, N looked over everyone as much as he could. Leo and Hyuk had to pull Ken out from the wreckage, taking care to tend to his broken leg as Hongbin went to get the driver, only to find that he had passed in the crash.  
“Hyung, what are we going to do?” Ravi sat down and leaned onto Leo for support.  
“I don’t know..” N searched the area from where he was standing, “we’d be lucky if anyone were driving along here at this time of night.”  
A motorcycle blazed by, startling the already shaken boys. Several more follow after causing Hyuk to jump up and try to flag them down. As the sound of engines fade, Hyuk deflates and rejoins the guys. Leo managed to make Ken’s leg a stint as much as he could and had moved onto N.  
“Sorry…” Hyuk’s head fell. Hongbin had grabbed some water from the wreckage, handing an open bottle to N before wrapping his arms around Hyuk’s shoulders.  
N looked to Hyuk, “You did good. They were going too fast to even notice us.”  
The engines approach again, causing the guys look up to see the same motorcycles returning. The leader, wearing a sleek black cat helmet, parked her bike before approaching the men. She looks at Ken and N, flicks her hand, alerting her crew into action. The group helps the injured members onto their bikes.  
The tall, green biker yelled out, “Incoming! We got to go!”  
Leaving the wreck behind, they raced down the highway before going off the road towards a cliff. Raising her hand, the leader’s glove glowed a faint blue, causing a large boulder moved to reveal a tunnel. The guys looked around as the boulder closes them in, when they enter a giant hanger where various vehicles were held. The group parks as a crowd rushes them.  
“Follow us. Those injured will be taken to the med-bay.” Was all the green biker said before leaving the hanger. Ken and N were placed on stretchers and taken away; the remainder of VIXX were lead to an office. The room had an old feel to it, like a sci-fi ship captain’s quarter with all the technology. A large window overlooked the vast lake. Faint screens were spread across over the glass with various stats, maps, alerts, and fragments of strategies strewn about. A wooden desk sits centred in front of the window, the front panel had a dragon carved into the wood. Hovering above the desk were hologram computer screens. The guys awkwardly stood in the middle of the room, not knowing what to do.  
“What’s going on?” Hongbin asked.  
Hyuk took this moment to explore the room, “I don’t know, but look at this tech, hyung, it’s not from our time,” he approaches the desk, “We barely have working holograms. Even then those need something to project on. These don’t.”  
As Ravi moved to look at the bookcase, Leo looked out over the stormy lake.  
“That’s impossible, Hyuk,” scoffed Hongbin.  
Hyuk looked up at Hongbin, “Just look at this room and the hanger we were brought to. There is no way this is 2018.”  
Just as Hongbin rolled his eyes, the door slams open as the leader rushes in, helmet still on, the green rider hot on her tail.  
“Stand by the bookcase,” was all the leader had to say to have the boys scrambling out of her way. She went about her business at the desk, putting in the information from the mission in, “Tell Chip that his cloaking device was a failure and needs a longer active time.”  
“Yes ma’am,” squeaked a tinny voice from her desk.  
“Dragon, it’s rude to ignore your guests.”  
Dragon snapped her head up, “Just because I decided to pick up their sorry asses doesn’t mean you can’t explain anything to them, Neo. Now I must go talk to Legion. She won’t be happy her intern fucked up yet again.”  
With that she left.  
Neo sighed, “She’s going to kill that poor boy,” she turned to the guys, “I apologise on her behalf. We lost quite a few fighters tonight.”  
“We lost our driver as well,” Hyuk stated, “Could you tell us…what exactly is this place?”  
“You…you don’t know?”  
They shake their heads, “We were travelling to Chicago when we crashed. Please just tell us where we are.”  
Neo’s brow furrowed, “Chicago was destroyed two years ago.”  
The guys’ eyes widened, “Impossible!” Shouted Ravi, “We would’ve been told as such before going to preform there.”  
Realisation crossed Neo’s face as she looked at each one’s face, “I’m sorry to you this, but you are not in 2018 anymore. The year is 2023 and this…this is the headquarters of the rebellion against the Administration of America. Basically—welcome to hell on Earth.”


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you mean 2023?”  
The guys followed Neo throughout the complex.  
“Please tell us what you mean,” Hongbin grabbed her shoulder. The air was forced from his lungs as he watched her straighten, a fire in her eyes.  
“Do not touch me or anyone unless you want to die.”  
She walks on as Leo helps Hyuk up, rushing after Neo. They enter a bright room, various medical machines strewn about next to pristine white beds, two of which were occupied by Ken and N. Ken was sitting on the edge, looking very much healed as he watched a familiar someone tend to N’s arm.  
“Taehyung, you got a moment?” Neo approached him.  
“Taehyung?!”  
Taehyung froze before gazing up to see Hongbin staring at him with wide eyes. He nods at Neo, “Let me finish.”  
Gentling holding N’s arm, he closed his eyes as a light radiated from his palms. A second later, he released N.  
“What the hell?” N rolled his wrist, arm perfectly healed. “How did you do that?”  
“It’s a long story.”  
Taehyung collected his things and started putting them away in the cabinet, “Are you going to tell me why I’m seeing ghosts from my past, Neo? Or is this a new test?”  
“Dragon can be cruel but she’s not that cruel.” She sighs, “They’re from 2018. We don’t know how they got here but we picked them up from a crash on the way back from the raid.”  
“Explains the injuries,” Taehyung walked over to each of them to heal their small wounds, “But it doesn’t explain why our leader hasn’t given them a briefing.”  
“I was foolish to believe she would, Taehyung, considering who they are.”  
“What do you mean ‘considering who they are’?” questioned N, “You know of us?”  
Neo scoffing, “Of course. N was my bias back in the day.”  
Their eyes widened.  
“You are all sworn to secrecy. Tell anyone and I will personally see to your swift death.”  
As everyone nodded frantically, Neo leaned against the bed, “Before the Administration took to power, she and I went to school together. When we first met, we bonded over Korean bands and quickly became best friends. VIXX was her favourite group and was set on going to Korea to live out her life. Then when the Administration started to attack, she formed the Rebellion. She’s been focused on it so much that she’s had no time to herself…among other things.”  
Ravi was confused, “But what else happened that could make her not recognise us?”  
Taehyung and Neo shared a look.  
“The Administration happened,” was all Taehyung said before rushing from the room.  
~~~~~~~~~  
Later that night, after Neo had dropped them off in a guest room, the guys tried to process everything.  
“What are we going to do?” N paced between the beds.  
Hyuk watched his hyung, “N calm down, you’re going to wear out the floor. “  
“How do you expect me to, Hongbin?! We are far from home We’re not even in our own time!”  
“Ken, why are you being so quiet?” Ravi watched his hyung.  
“Something happened to Taehyung.”  
“I agree. He wouldn’t even look at my way after he noticed me,” whispered Hongbin, “He used to be so bubbly. I mean not to the point of Hoseok, but even then, he would greet everyone with a huge smile. And now? Now he’s just a shell of who he was.”  
Leo tuned them out. To him, it was pointless wondering how they got there and more on the why, especially with how the leader had treated them. Her eyes were guarded earlier, barely even looking their way in the office. With a deep breath, he stood; Leo needed to gather his thoughts.  
“Leo?”  
He looked around to see everyone staring at him, N’s eyes full of concern, “Are you okay?”  
“I think so. I’m just going to go for a walk.”  
Not waiting for an answer, Leo took off. As he wandered the halls, he stumbled upon a small exercise room. Inside was some basic equipment, but what caught his eye was the punching bag. Even more so when he found some gloves. He was disheartened to find that they were too big, but something was better than nothing. Putting them on, a gasp escaped him as he felt them shift to accommodate his hands perfectly.  
“Cool…” His eyes turned back to the bag and began his assault. Hit after hit, Leo felt the stress of the day lift from his body.  
“What are you doing?”  
Leo spins around to see Dragon, arms cross and her eyebrow raise, right behind him.  
“Uhhhh…”  
“This is a private room.”  
He starts to frantically take off the gloves, bows deeply, and goes to leave.  
“I didn’t say you had to leave.”  
“But you said this was a private room,” Leo turns to face her, “I thought that meant that I was not permitted to be here.”  
She chuckles, “You don’t have to. The only reason this is a private room is because it’s storage. All the equipment here is older and out of date for us. This room is just to keep these out of the way, but we leave it unlock for some soldiers to use,” she picks up the gloves from the machine, placing them back on the shelf, “You and your friends are welcome to use the equipment here.”  
“Thank you,” Leo bows again.  
“Did Neo tell you the schedule?”  
He shakes his head.  
“Breakfast at 8, lunch at 1 and dinner at 6. Each is an hour long and food will not be open between those times. Be sure not to get in the way of the soldiers throughout the day. Distractions are the last thing we need right now.” She pulled out what looked like a modded iphone and began tapping away.  
“I will be sure to pass along the information,” he goes to leave again…but something kept nagging him, “I’m sorry about your loss.”  
CLANG!  
Dragon quickly picks up her communicator, flustered. “Pardon?”  
“That’s why you were angry earlier, right? You lost soldiers?”  
She stares him in the eye before turning away with a sigh, “Yeah…even though this is a war and we’ve lost many honourable soldiers….tonight could have easily been avoided.”  
“Is that why you saved us?”  
“No,” She walks up to him, almost meeting his height, “Drones were right behind us and would have killed you. That’s it. Enough innocent blood has been shed already.”  
“Are you sure it didn’t have anything to do with us being VIXX?”  
Her eyes went black, dark smoke started to creep out the outer corners, her body tense. Leo backed up, fear gripping him. Instantly, her hand clenched around his neck, lifting him off the ground with ease. Wind rushed past him before he was thrown to the ground, the rest of VIXX rushing to his side.  
“Leo, what—?” N started but froze seeing Dragon, spikes growing from her shoulders and back.  
“Any further mention of the past will result in your immediate death.” She spat before storming away, slamming the doors to splinters.  
The guys looked at Leo.  
“What did you do?!”


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning started with alarms blaring throughout the room, startling the boys awake. Quickly going about getting dressed (as much as they could amongst trying to wake up Ravi), they began to follow the crowd to the dining hall. As they walked, N approached Leo, determination on his face, “What did you do to piss off Dragon?”  
The younger said nothing.  
Exasperated, N pulled Leo aside into a closet.  
“Spill.”  
Leo looked down at the floor, “As I was walking, I found a workout room. Dragon discovered me and…I may have brought up VIXX.”  
“Leo, you idiot. Neo told us not to do that. Why would you bring us up??”  
“I needed to know!” Shouted Leo, “I needed to know why she would save us if we just pissed her off.”  
He slides against door to the floor, “When she shrugged us off after saving our lives, I couldn’t understand why. Why save us if you’re going throw us aside? Why not leave us for dead? So I asked her. Drones were following her she said. It would have been a pointless loss. But it doesn’t add up hyung.”  
Pulling the younger into a hug, “I don’t know. I have the same feeling. There’s something Neo’s not telling us and I think it has something to do with the change in Taehyung’s behaviour. For now, let’s try to avoid it and try not to piss Dragon off further.”  
Leo nodded. After another quick hug, the two went to rejoin the guys.

The hall was huge with multiple floors built into the walls. Following the line, the food, despite being indescrible blobs, still looked and smelled delightful to their surprise. They struggled to find a table all together so they split up into twos: Hyuk and Hongbin, Ravi and Ken, and Leo and N.  
N spotted a table in the corner of the room. After what happened last night, N wanted to give Leo a sense of familiarity and there were only just a few people seated there. As they approached, they recognised two of the soldiers.  
“Doyoung?” N put down his tray, “Taeyong?”  
“Hyungs!” They bolt from their seats, tackling them in hugs.  
As they settled back in their seats, Doyoung smiles, “You guys are a sight for sore eyes.”  
“I bet going off what we know.”  
“What do you know?” Taeyong asks.  
The food became really interesting to Leo as N took over, “We know that it’s 2023; that this is a rebellion against the Administration of America. We’ve been forbidden from talking about the past, especially after last night.”  
“What happened last night?”  
“This idiot brought it up to Dragon.”  
Realisation dawned on Doyoung’s face as he leaned back, “Explains why she wrecked one of my training rooms last night. She’s usually hard to piss off….” His eyes widened, “Oh…oh shit.”  
The rest looked at Doyoung, confused. Then Taeyong realised as well, “Oh my god.”  
“Care to share?” N looked between the two.  
Taeyong sighs, “It sounds like you’re going to have to have a talk with Neo or Dragon herself to get the full story. We only know certain bits of info, but just enough to know what not to talk about. Given that we mutants have heighten senses, things are harder to get away with here.”  
“‘Mutants?’” N and Leo echo.  
“You don’t know about mutants?” Doyoung pushes his empty tray away, “…How? Like, if you’re here, how do you not know of the mutants?”  
N sighes, “We don’t know how, but we travelled through time. We’re supposed to be in 2018.”  
“Then you’ll definitely need to speak to our leaders.”  
Ten approached the table, “Hey, Chip, we found another area for a training attrium. Boulder thinks it could be bigger than Area 1.”  
“Really? That’s great. Dragon trashed Area 1 last night. Is Boulder available right now?” Doyoung stood up.  
“He’s waiting on you now,” Ten finally looked up to see N and Leo, “…How? What?”  
“We don’t know, but we’re happy to see them again.”

Ten led them after they were finished. As they approached a dead end, Wonho greeted them.  
“You took your time.”  
“Oh hush,” Doyoung playfully shot back, “Let’s get down to business.”  
Wonho stepped in front of the group, facing the wall. Taking a deep breath, he grunted, punching the wall, creating a enormous cavern. Doyong jumped, sliding down the side as technical codes bursting from his feet as he moved. Panels formed as he ran up the walls and across the ceiling. Large beams shot across the ceiling, lights illuminating the space as the panels sealed off the space. Before they knew it, they were standing in a vast arena, ready to be tested.  
“Whoa…”  
Doyoung landed, “Thanks man. I think this is better than Area 1,” he sighes, “Which reminds me; I need to go clean up that mess.” He bows to everyone before departing, a door forming as he left.  
Wonho looked to Leo, “Oh yeah, I heard that Neo was looking for you. Said it was urgent.”  
Leo’s eyes widened, dread bubbling in his stomach.  
“Come on. I’ll take you to her.”  
N placed his hand on Leo’s shoulder as they walked. The door they arrived at was unlike any of the others with vines crawlling up the sides, weaving in one side to form a door. Wonho knocked before heading inside. It was nature wonderland with all sorts of plants growing up the walls. A light streamed in from above, presumably a hole in the cliff surface. Neo stood up on a thick vine, examing the leaves of a tall bonsai tree.  
“Ma’am,” he bowed, “I heard you were looking for them.”  
Neo looked over her shoulder before sliding down along the vine.  
“Thank you Wonho. You are dismissed.”  
As soon as Wonho left them, the door slammed shut and Leo was yanked against the wall, vines wrapped around his limbs and neck, slowly tightening and cutting off his oxygen.  
“Leo!!” N screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

“I explicitly told you not to breathe a word about the past to anyone. And what do you do? You brought it up to the one person you shouldn’t have.”  
The vines tighten further around his neck, his lungs burning from lack of oxygen.  
“He wanted to know why!” N grabbed at Neo, “Can you blame him when we don’t know what’s going on, why everyone is the way they are, and why, if Dragon liked us in the past, does she hate us now?!”  
Neo froze, “‘Hate you’?” Snapping her fingers, the vines instantly retreated, dropping Leo to the ground. N rushed to his side as Leo groaned and coughed.  
“She doesn’t hate you. If anything, she’s overprotective of you.”  
Shock and confusion fill their faces as Leo rubs his neck, bruises already forming all around his body. Guilt raditates from Neo as she watched the two. Grabbing something from her desk, she knelt down beside them. N pulled Leo away from her.  
“Please, let me see his wounds.”  
“Why?”  
She holds up what’s in her hand, “This species of aloe vera I created enhances healing in humans. Please…let me help you.”  
N looks at Leo then back at her, “Again, why? You’ve been so harsh to us, so why all of a sudden do you want to be nice?”  
“Because,” her heads falls forward, “I forgot where you guys were coming from and that you literally don’t know anything. I got ahead of myself trying to accept your arrival that in the process it slipped from me. Nothing has been your fault. We…we lost too many soldiers last night and I believe that it’s hitting me so hard that I got flustered.”  
Neo looks them in the eyes, “Please, let me make this up to you. I will explain everything.”  
Leo weakly nods, raising his hand to her. Taking a deep breath, Neo gingerly takes it and places it in her lap, dabbing the nectar on Leo’s wrist before rubbing it in. Watching her work, N began to take in her blonde ponytail was coming undone, strands falling in her eyes as she treats Leo. Her pale skin has a sheen to it due to the warmth of the room. Glasses sat crooked across her strong nose, but she doesn’t appear to need them as they slide down. Her face had a calming aura, but it has been worn down from the years of worry and concentration.  
“Dragon could never hate you guys,” she mutters after a while, “Like I’ve said, you are her favourite band, but she has also been through a lot. I’m not making excuses for her actions…” She moves up to Leo’s neck, “But she is the face of the Rebellion, she was bound to breakdown soon enough.”  
“‘Breakdown’?” asked Leo.  
Neo sighs, “Since this rebellion began, we’ve seen so many of our friends, family, and people that we looked up to be murdered just for being themselves. To put it bluntly, after we went into hiding to escape the Administration’s army, we didn’t hear anything until we met up with other refugees,” a tear rolls down her cheek, “Russia had paired with the Administration and went through not only America, but Europe and Asia, eliminating anyone that supported the idea of freedom and independence. …A lot of idols were murdered that day,” she looks them in the eye, “Including all of VIXX.”  
Their eyes widen, the ground shattering underneath as everything fell into place.  
“That’s why we’re struggling with your presense so much. You are literally ghosts of our past. Dragon was freaking out when I found her after taking you to your room. Of course we still had the previous mission on our minds, but seeing you guys for the first time in four years, in person no less, she was an absolute mess.”  
“So when she found me last night…”  
“I had just finished reeling her back from her first breakdown since this all began. And then you had to go and rip open the wound.”  
Leo head and heart dropped, guilt weighing him down.  
“An..and the other idols that we’ve met? NCT and BTS members? How did they survive?”  
“During that time, BTS and NCT 127 were visiting America. They were captured, held prisoner until Namjoon and Taeyong led an escape. Sadly, they weren’t able to fully get away and got separated. We ran into BTS when we were on a hunt. From there, they joined us and Namjoon worked with Dragon in figuring out what we would do. Of course at that time, she was still Elisabeth. She adopted Dragon after we started gaining recuits and going on raids. It was then when NCT joined in.”  
“May I..may I ask,” N hesitated, “What was your name?”  
Neo smiled, “It’s Sophi. You may call me that only when we are alone.”  
N returned her smile as Leo nodded, “Who all survived?”  
“Out of BTS, Yoongi, Namjoon and Taehyung. In NCT, only Taeyong, Ten, Johnny, Haechan, Lucas and Doyoung. Regretfully, none of the rest managed to make it out alive.”  
“Holy shit,” Leo sat up as Neo stood.  
“All of them are still here, working to bring about the end of the Administration. You met our head physician, Taehyung and our main architect, Doyoung.”  
“Where are the others?”  
She placed the remains in a pot before waving her hand, the aloe vera growing rapid to maturity.  
“Namjoon, Johnny, and Taeyong work in the strategy office. Lucas heads communications as Haechan delivers messages for Dragon throughout the facility. Ten leads scout missions, and Yoongi heads demolition.”  
The guys share a look.  
“How are you able to do that?”  
Neo turned back to them, her voice quiet,  
“Have you heard anyone mention the Plague?”


	5. Chapter 5

**November 2021:**  
“Jacob, talk to me,” Dragon rips open the curtain that isolates the med-bay from the rest of the cave, “Why am I down a couple troops?”  
Jacob looked around his intern, “Taehyung, take over.” He leads Dragon over to where one of the captains lays unconscious, covered in blisters, sores and boils. His skin was glistening with sweat and dark purple veins crawling up his throat.  
“I don’t know what’s causing it, but it started when Aaron got back from a raid yesterday. He came to me with a fever, and then he collapsed. The rest of his team are in the same state. And now…”  
They looked out at the clearing where at least 50 spots were taken up by unconscious soldiers, Dragon giving an exasperated sigh, “Figure this out. As soon as possible.”  
She storms away, worrying her bottom lip.  
**December 2021:**  
“Taehyung! Where’s Jacob?”  
The younger rose his head from the desk slowly, meeting her eyes, “He’s fallen with the rest. Before he collapse he said he had a theory, but never elaborated.”  
“Shit.”  
“Dragon,” Taehyung stands and walks over to her, “We’re overrun. We have no more space for anyone else to get infected. We’re going to have to expand past the cave’s boundaries if this continues on. Look. I’ve managed to find a way to pause the effects but it won’t last forever.”  
Dragon walks along the hundreds lying on the ground, Taehyung behind her. So many faces that she has fought with side-by-side now taken down by an unknown disease, “I’ll do my best to get you supplies, Taehyung, but know that as this continues, raids will be harder without the manpower. I hate to put this pressure on you…”  
“I understand noona. At least Jacob taught me as much as he could.”  
Dragon places a hand on his shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile. With a slight bow, he leaves. She continues amongst the bodies when she spots Haechan sitting in between Johnny and Doyoung. Walking over to them, she kneels in front of him.  
“Do you think they’ll wake up?” His voice was barely there that she had to strain to hear it.  
She sighes, “We are doing what we can.”  
“I hate this. I just want to go home.”  
Dragon fully sits, taking his hands in hers, “They will wake up. I will make sure of it.”  
“How?” Tears line his eyes as he looks at her, “How can you promise that?”  
Taeyong comes up behind her, eyebrows furrowed, “Dragon?”  
“Have you heard from the Korean Division?”  
“No, I haven’t heard anything. Not even the basic updates,” he kneels next to her, “I think it got passed to them through the trade.”  
Dragon nods, “I’ll send them a messenger to find out what’s going on.”  
**January 2022:**  
“There will be no raids until we figure out what the fuck is going on! Namjoon, what the fuck?” Dragon paced around the med-bay, “We have no one that is capable to carry out these plans. What we need to do is find out the source of this plague and more importantly, how to stop it.”  
Namjoon grabs her shoulders, “We have no supplies. Our soldiers are going to die if we don’t get food, water, and medicine. Do you think that I’m not affected by all this? Yoongi is infected and unconscious. Taehyung is doing his hardest to keep everyone alive since Jacob got infected. I know we don’t have the man power, but we are desperate for supplies.”  
“Neo’s down, too,” Taehyung speaks up, pulling back the curtain behind him to reveal her best friend, unconscious and covered in sores like the others. Dragon goes deathly still, her vision tunnelling.  
“We need to get to the bottom of this and soon,” her voice dangerously quiet after a moment, “Find out what they were doing when they fell sick.”  
She pushes past everyone, leaving them in a stupor. Dragon rushes through the cave and sneaks out up to the cliff surface. Looking out over the horizon, a sob escapes her lips before she’s taken over by an onslaught of tears and mucus knocking her to her knees. She doesn’t know how long she sits there, but when Elisabeth looks up, the sun is beginning to rise. With a deep breath, she stands and turns to head back when a flash catches her eye: A drone. ‘Shit!’ Without a second thought, she jumps from the cliff into the water below.  
**February 2022:**  
“Has no one located Dragon yet?” Shouted Namjoon.  
Taehyung looks up from the desk to his friend, “How many times do we have to tell you that no, no one can find her since she saw Neo two weeks ago. You’ll be the first to know if she does turn up.”  
Namjoon flops down in the chair across from him, “How did we get here, Taehyung? We exchanged one crazy life for another.”  
“True….but even if we were to leave this way of life, the world has changed so much that we can never go back.”  
The older nodded.  
“I’ve noticed you been at your desk more often than not lately,” Namjoon takes Taehyung clenched fist, “What’s going on?”  
Taehyung yanked his hand away, “It’s nothing. I’m still able to work.”  
He coughs as he rushes away to tend to a patient. As Namjoon gazes after him, a soldier sprinted over to him, “SIR, SIR, SIR DRAGON’S BACK! SHE’S ALIVE!”  
He scrambles to follow the soldier towards the front of the cave where Dragon had a groups of people around her.  
“Dragon, what happened?”  
She looks up at him, her eyes faintly glowing.  
“I have something to tell you and Taehyung. Where is he?”  
Namjoon leads her back to the med-bay. Dragon paused suddenly before breaking into a run past him. He caught up to her as she was picking up an unconscious Taehyung, carrying him to his desk.  
“Taehyung!” Namjoon ran to the cupboard, frantically going through the bottles, gathering supplies, “He needs the medicine!”  
“Leave him,” Dragon goes around the room, grabbing a bunch of blankets before shifting Taehyung onto them.  
Namjoon grabbed her arm, “You better fucking tell me what’s going on and why you’re letting my friend die.”  
“I will, but for now, let me look after him.”  
He just stares at her.  
“Trust me.”  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
“We never learned what happened during those two weeks she was gone, but after Taehyung woke up about over a week later, she began taking everyone off support. Sadly, not everyone made it,” Sophi concluded, “By the time I woke up, the facility was built and our fortress had grown with technology beyond my imagination, but our numbers were down by 60%. It turns out that the water that Aaron got on that fateful raid was laced with a virus created by the Administration to eradicate any resistance to them. They anticipated the raid, but what they didn’t anticipate was strengthening the rebellion exponentially.”  
“We lost many good soldiers that year,” spoke Dragon as she approached them, “You didn’t answer the call, Neo. We got more information regarding the next raid. RM wants to see you.”  
“Of course,” she looks at Leo and N as she leaves, concern evident on her face.  
As soon as the door closed, Dragon turned to the guys, a sigh escaping her lips.  
“I would like to apologise to you. You’ve been through enough shit that you don’t need anymore in the one place that is considered the safest place on Earth right now,” she ends with a 90 degree bow. Straightening, she continued, “Please allow me to make it up to you.”  
They shared a look, “How so?” Questioned N.  
“By training you,” she smiles, revealing sharp canines.


	6. Chapter 6

“What do you mean she wants to train us?” Hyuk shouts, “I thought everyone here wanted to kill us!”  
As N tried his best to calm down the maknae, Ravi sat next to Leo on the bed, “Hyuk, that’s what you’re freaking out about? I would’ve thought it was us being literally dead in the future.”  
Hyuk stares at him for a moment before screaming, “I STILL HAVEN’T PROCESSED THAT YET!!!”  
“In any case, we need to get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.”  
~~~~~~  
Dragon is awaiting the six as they entered the gigantic white space.  
“Welcome to Area 1. Today we will begin with seeing where your abilities lie. You will receive basic training in every section, but depending on where you place in the obstacle course, that will determine if you will receive further training from a leader or not,” a glass observation deck lowers from the ceiling and four familiar faces (and one new one) exit, “You’ve met Doyoung our Technical Director. Ten is Head of Scouts and of course Neo, Head of Operations. Also, RM designs and formulates every mission and move that this Rebellion can make. Chae is the only one you haven’t met. She leads our Spy Division.”  
Everyone re-enters the hub and Doyoung’s voice echoes in throughout the room, “Your objective for this obstacle course is to press the button at the top of the tower. Stay in one spot for too long and the course will change. Good luck.”  
The ground shakes as columns and walls shoot up to the ceiling. In the distance, they can see a small light atop the tower. Leo feels the adrenaline begins to takeover his body as he stares down the course. Everything fades away…The buzzer sounds and they’re off. Not paying attention to the others, he gets behind a column, just missing a bot’s marker.  
“AW FUCK!!” Echoes a frustrated voice.  
“Hyuk, you’re out,” calls Doyoung.  
The column begins to shift, making Leo move on. Spotting a trench, he makes to dive, dodging the robots easily. He jumps out, taking out a bot just before it shoots at Ken. The two join together, running across the rooftops. Below them, Ravi and N run through the streets, barely missing the markers.  
“Ken!” Leo holds his hand out, Ken taking it as Leo swings him around to kick the bots closing in on them. He drops Ken and they continue on.  
“Ravi! Your left!” Hongbin yells as he rushes behind a wall, just as Ravi is hit. N grabs Ravi’s wrist, pulling him into hiding before wiping the mark off, “You’re not done yet.”  
The walls begin to shift yet again as Leo jumps into another trench meeting up with Hongbin. Ravi runs to join them with N right behind him, only to get hit in the back.  
“N, you’re out.”  
Hongbin finds a panel hidden in the wall and begins tampering with the wires.  
“What are you doing?” Hisses Ravi.  
“One sec!”  
Ken grabs Ravi’s wrist pulling him towards the door, “We don’t have time.”  
“Wait!” Leo yells, but they’re gone.  
With a cheer of success, Hongbin looks up to see a section of the wall open to reveal a secret passage just as Doyoung announced Ravi and Ken were done. Leo and Hongbin rush through the tunnel to find it comes out on the side of the tower. Quietly, they climb up the side, avoiding the bots below. Right as they reach the top, Leo notices a snipper, pushing Hongbin out of the way. He falls to the first level right as Hongbin slams down the button.  
“Course One Complete,” echoes an automated voice.  
~~~~~~  
They’re lined up, still sporting the marks from the course and Leo is leaning on Hongbin, face scrunched with pain. Dragon looks down the line, trying not to laugh at the amount that Ravi, Ken and Hyuk are covered in before nodding at Taehyung to heal Leo. He gingerly touches Leo’s left hip and rib, the same light illuminating from his hands, Leo’s face relaxing within seconds.  
“Okay, you all worked hard,” announces Dragon as Taehyung walks away, “and I have your assignments. N, you will be under Taehyung. Hongbin, good job on finding that panel. You made Doyoung quite happy and he is taking you under his wing. Hyuk, you’ll be with Yoongi for now. Ken, Ravi, Ten is taking you to teach you two patience. Everyone will have combat lessons with Neo and weaponry with Chae every morning. You’re dismissed.”  
She turns away, leaving the leaders to meet with their charges. Leo looks around, confused before chasing after her.  
“Wait! Dragon!”  
She turns, brows furrowed.  
“You didn’t give me an assignment.”  
Her eyes widen, and Leo swears that’s a blush on her cheeks, “Oh shit. My bad. You’re with m—RM. Sorry about that. Please let him know.” She doesn’t wait for his reply before rushing off, leaving behind an extremely confused Leo.


	7. Chapter 7

The lessons are brutal and by the end of the week, the boys are exhausted, both mentally and physically.  
“At least you guys match what you were learning,” complains Hyuk as he hangs upside down off the bed, “I barely got a chance to run the course!”  
N sighs, “You had your chance, Hyukkie. Also, you can’t tell me you’re not having the time of your life learning how to make bombs.”  
Hyuk opens his mouth to counter him, but flips over, his back to his hyung instead. The rest chuckle at him.  
“One thing that’s surreal is learning everything from our old friends, but they no longer feel like they are our friends…” muses Hongbin.  
“Technically, they aren’t,” N leans back against the pillows as Ken drapes over his lap to reach for a water bottle, “They’ve been through hell. I’d be more surprise if they remained the same.”  
The rest of the conversation drones out as Leo’s mind drifts off to earlier in the week. ‘Why did she forget to assign me? Was that actually a blush I saw? Why would she blush? She’s been acting weird since she apologised…Or is this how she always is? Should I ask Neo?….Why am I shaking?’  
“-o?-EO? LEO?!”  
He snaps back to reality as Ravi shakes his shoulder, “Hm?”  
“You okay?” Ravi’s face scrunched up in concern.  
“Just tired,” he knows he’s dodging them, but he doesn’t know why. This entire situation is confusing, “I think I’m going to sleep soon.”  
“Man, this is like our trainee days,” Hongbin gets up, going about the room to turn off all the lights, “We all should head to bed anyway.”  
Everyone agrees just as he turns off the last light.  
~~~~~~  
Weeks later, Leo walked along the corridors, pondering the lessons from RM when he paused. ‘That door wasn’t there before.’ Cautiously, he reached forth, barely brushing the surface as it slowly swung open. He looks around before entering.  
The room was like Dragon’s office, but this had a homey feel to it. Succulents were littered about the room with a couple surrounding a messy desk covered in dry paint. Fairy lights softly lit up the area, strewn across the walls, even across the long window that stretched the entire length of the wall. Clothes were thrown about the floor, to which Leo only noticed when he tripped over them, landing on the bed, coming face to face with a skull on the headboard. He flailed off the bed, only to shake it off.  
“Whose room is this?” He mutters as he stares at the skull. Quickly realising, Leo jumps to his feet and goes to open the door, only to be met with a wide-eyed Dragon. He tries to go around her but is stopped by her hand on his chest, gentle unlike before.  
“What are you doing in here?”  
“I’m sorry. I got lost. I didn’t mean to tres—“  
“I’m not mad,” she cuts him off, walking further into the room, “If anything, I’m curious as to how you found my room.”  
Leo looks at her, “What do you mean?”  
She takes off her jacket, and begins to undo her long, fire red braids, “My door is invisible to everyone except Neo and Doyoung. So, how were you able to see it?”  
“I don’t know.”  
Dragon walks up to look him in the eye, “Would you like to stay?” She asks after a moment.  
“Uh- What??”  
She goes about cleaning up the clothes, her back to him, “You are welcome to hang out here, if you want.”  
“But—”  
“I told you that I was unjust to you and your friends since you came here. Normally, I welcome anyone into our fortress because the Administration is a dickhole. That…day hit me harder than most.”  
She goes quiet and Leo doesn’t know why, but he places his hand on her shoulder. No words are said as she takes his hand, dropping the clothes in her hand, her breathing shaking her body.  
~~~~~~  
They lose track of time, moving to the bed at one point with her in his arms and her head hidden against his shoulder until she’s just sniffling.  
“Sorry about that,” her voice hoarse as she moves away from him, “Didn’t mean to just break down in front of you.”  
“It’s okay. It’s not like you can plan these sorts of things,” he smiles softly at her, trying to ignore how cold he feels without her warmth.  
She softly giggled, “True.”  
Leo looks at his hands, “Neo said that was the first time you had a break down. On that day.”  
“That she’s seen.” she takes a deep breath, “She gets stressed out hearing about other people’s problems. Normally, I’m alone when it happens. The real first time was during the plague, after she got infected.”  
“Ah. You two are closer than I thought.”  
“We’re a family here. She is basically my little sister. It would kill me if anything were to happen to her.”  
“I understand. I feel the same way about my bandmates.”  
She’s quiet for a moment, “When…when we learned about that night, I…I almost gave up completely. VIXX meant, means, a lot to me and to hear you guys were gone….I don’t know how Sophi and made it through, but we did.”  
“Neo did mention that VIXX was your favourite group,” he muttered, not thinking before he realised. He hand flew up to cover his mouth. Her gaze met his wide eyes before a soft nostalgic smile graced her features, “Yeah, you guys were. Since that day…I haven’t really listened to anything. It was too painful.”  
“What about now?”  
“Now what?”  
“Let’s listen to some.”  
Bewildered, she gives him the go ahead anyway. Pulling out his phone, he puts his music on shuffle. Soon the room was filled with the familiar notes of Fantasy.  
“We won’t be able to listen for long cause my phone’s almost dead.”  
“Why haven’t you charged it?”  
Shrugging, “I can’t find any outlets.”  
Dragon bursts out laughing, Leo’s heart swelling at the sound, “They’re everywhere,” she places his phone on her bed’s headboard, the lightning bolt appearing instantly, “It was something that Doyoung figured out first, followed by making them discreet.”  
He laughs out of embarassment and watches as she lays back on the bed, staring at the ceiling and getting lost in the music, “How goes training?” She asks after a while.  
“Uh..it’s fine. It’s different that what were used to.”  
“But you’re doing a good job from what Neo and Chae tell me. How’s working with RM?”  
Leo sighs, “Can I be honest? Fucking annoying.”  
“I know, right!” She laughs.  
“He always knows what I’m going to do but never gives me a chance to explain myself. I feel like I’m not learning anything with him scolding me for things I haven’t done yet,” He lays down next her, exasperated.  
“Well, he is psychic. Trust me, he does that to me as well. So when I do the planning, my missions are a month in the future so I can figure out details without him breathing down my neck.”  
“WAIT HE’S PSYCHIC??” He shoots up, “Then how—“  
“It’s only near future. The farthest he’s ever seen is a month ahead and most of the time, it’s vague at best unless it’s literally going to happen in the next few minutes. There’s only one true psychic that I know of and they left for the Asian Division the day you came.”  
They both go quiet for a moment.  
“Hey Dragon?”  
“You can call me Elisabeth while we’re alone.”  
“Okay…Elisabeth. May I ask…what are your powers?”  
She rolls onto her stomach, “I’m a shapeshifter, a water bender and animator. I have one more ability than the normal survivor. Everyone has at least two abilities.”  
Leo tilts his head, “Then why do you have more?”  
“Taehyung thinks it has something to do with uncommon genes, like heterochromia, which I have, or being left-handed, like I.M. There’s a lot we still don’t know about how the virus affected our biology. What we do know is that third abilities are restricted unlike their full-powered counterparts. I.M and Doyoung are both tech manipulators, but where Doyoung is basically a god of technology, I.M can only hack into any system that has been previously created. My animation ability is restricted to only things that I draw myself. But once it’s drawn, I can shift it to any surface.”  
“So your tattoos are—“  
“Not tattoos. I have 4 small real ones from before, but everything else, including the dragon are for battle.” With a flick of her wrist, a sword swished into her right hand, “I can change the size from skin to reality, but that’s really it.”  
Elisabeth releases the sword as it swirls back into its place on her in right forearm.  
“May I?” He gestures at her arm, eyes wide with curiosity. As she held it up, Leo took her wrist, tenderly rubbing the soft, smooth skin of the tattoo, “That’s incredible.”  
She looks him in the eyes, “If you want, I can take over your training. Show you more than what you’re learning from Chae and RM, at least when I’m not out on missions.”  
“Is that what you originally were going to do? After the first obstacle course?”  
Elisabeth struggles to find her words for a moment, “Uh…yeah. I didn’t want your friends to get jealous. I do remember how N could get,” she chuckled,  “You really took command of that course. I would love to have you as one my commanders.”  
Leo shrugs, “I didn’t really think about what I was doing. My body kinda took command.”  
“That’s what I’m talking about. You have the potential to be great, maybe even the ability to help shorten this war.”  
He doesn’t say anything, zoning out. Leo then realises that he’s been stroking her wrist for the last thirty minutes, quickly dropping it to the bed, “Sorry…”  
“It’s okay. I-I didn’t mind,” she looks away, her cheeks bright red, “At least let me train you.”  
He thinks for a minute before nodding. Leo reaches for his phone, now fully charged, shocked to see he’d been gone for a couple hours. She gazes at his phone, “You should go get some dinner. I’ll update Neo and Chae.”  
“Thank you,” he shimmies off the bed and takes his leave.  
~~~~~~~  
“Has anyone seen Leo?” shouts Ravi as he runs through the hallways. No one has seen him since the obstacle course and he should have been back from his run-through with RM hours ago.  
“LEO!” He yelled stopping and just looking around.  
“I’m right here.”  
He spins to see his hyung standing behind him.  
“Where have you been? We’ve been running around looking for you!”  
Leo shrugs, “I had a longer session than normal. Come on, let’s go get some food.”  
Ravi leads the way, Leo right behind with a small smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Leo dodged Dragon’s punch, hitting her in the ribs. She quickly moves her leg, tripping him, but he grabs her arm. They tumble to the floor, Dragon catching herself, hands on either side of Leo’s head. He gulps as a blush spreads across both of their cheeks.  
“Uh…I think that’s enough for today.”  
She gets up, bolting from the small gym.   
~~~~  
Leo was finishing up eating, cleaning up when the rest of the group was sitting down at the table.   
“Why are you in such a hurry?”  
“Uh..RM has something that he wants me to look at,” is all he says before running his tray up to Kihyun and leaving the cafeteria. Ken looks to N, picking up his chopsticks, “Why is he lying?”  
N sighs watching after Leo, “I don’t know. You would think that there would be no secrets given that we are the only ones from our time.”  
“That and RM is right there talking,” Hyuk points out. They all turn to see RM talking with I.M., whose large black wings were folded against his back.  
“Have you guys also noticed that he’s been more exhausted lately?” Ravi says around a mouthful of rice. They all nod, “It’s like he’s pushing himself beyond what we’re getting in training, but I know that he’s not getting extra training from any of the superiors. They don’t have time.”  
“How would you know that, Hyuk?”  
“Because I asked for some myself. Chae and Neo were adamant about it, too.”  
Silence falls over them as they eat, pondering over their brother’s odd behaviour.  
~~~~  
“What’s going on with you?” Elisabeth effortlessly dodges Leo’s attacks. He stumbles to gain his footing, and when he goes kick her, she just steps aside as he falls to the floor.  
“What do you mean?” He gasps out.  
Sighing, she kneels down next to him, “When’s the last time you gave your body a break?”   
He avoids her gaze as he tries to go for an attack, only for her to push him back down with barely any force.   
“That what I thought. Come on,” she helps him stand and looping his arm over her shoulders, leading him from the room.  
“What are you doing?”  
“You need rest and I’m not going to continue lessons until you get some.”  
“But I’m fine…” he grumbles under his breath.  
She pauses, “Bitch, you are the farthest from fine right now. You can barely stand up on your own.” He scoffs.  
“Besides I won’t assign you to any missions when you’re like this.”  
Leo stops this time, pulling away to meet her eyes, “You were going to assign me to a mission?”  
“Of course. But not like this, you idiot.”  
When they reach the door, Leo grabs Dragon’s wrist before she knocks, “Are…are they in there?”  
“Yes.”  
He looks at the door, worrying his lip. Dragon watches him for a second before pulling him away from the door. She, instead, takes him to her room and lays him on her bed.  
“Did something happen between you and the guys?” she inquires, tucking him in.  
His eyes blink unevenly, “No…”  
“Then why are you avoiding them?”  
“Will get jealous,” he slurs as exhaustion takes over and before she can respond, he’s fast asleep. Dragon sighs, brushing hair away from his face.  
‘You worry too much.’ A male voice pierces through her though, ‘You’re lucky I love you so much. I don’t know how anyone else would be able to…’  
She pulls away in horror, backing out of the room and bolting from the sleeping man and her thoughts.  
~~~~  
Hyuk and Hongbin decided to wander aimlessly throughout the fortress. Chae had given them the day off to relax and unlike the others, they didn’t want to stay in the room. Naturally…they got lost.   
“No. We took a left and then a right,” grumbled Hongbin from the floor. Hyuk looked around the hallway, “Well obviously we didn’t otherwise we wouldn’t be in this situation.”  
“Didn’t you bring your phone?”  
“Did you?” snap Hyuk, “Look…there’s a door we haven’t tried. Let’s just see where it goes.”  
Hongbin scoffs, “And get more lost?”  
“Or un-lost.”  
Grumbling to himself, Hongbin stands and follows him through the door…into a tunnel. Hyuk looks back at Hongbin, eyebrow raised in curiosity, before pressing forth. Soon the dark tunnel gave way to a faint blue glow illuminating a small cave. A small spring was raised out of the ground with a small waterfall cascading into a larger pool. The source of light came from the pool through a tunnel leading to the outside underwater.   
“What is this place?” mutters Hyuk. Hongbin walks up to the spring, “Hey we can fit in here!”  
“Is it a hot spring?”  
“It’s warm enough to be!”  
They strip down and relax into the water, sighing in relief.   
“Not going to lie, I’m glad we got lost.”  
Hyuk gives him a sound of agreement, closing his eyes. A wave of water crashes down on them, startling them as they shiver.  
“That certainly explains how you found this room.”  
“THE FUCK?!”  
They don’t see who’s talking until Hongbin looks over the edge, jumping back, startling Hyuk, “What the hell??” In the pool was Dragon covered in scales and fins for ears, a long tail swishing beneath the water’s surface. She chuckles softly, “I guess I never mentioned I was a shapeshifter to you two.”  
“But why a mermaid?”  
“Why not? I felt like it,” her smile is wide, causing her eyes to scrunch close, “Also, since I don’t need to go up for air, I can focus on exploring the lake.”Hyuk folds his arms and leans forward, “Don’t you worry about getting caught?”  
“All the time, but the Administration does keep tabs underwater as much as on land. Though, if I feel in danger or spot any drones, I can quickly change into a small fish. It’s no biggie.”  
She sighs before pulling herself out of the water, shifting back to her human form. Hongbin leans next to Hyuk, “What’s it like?”  
“Shifting?” Dragon shrugs, “I wouldn’t know how to describe it. It’s just….natural.” She walks up to the edge, “May I join you? Sadly, Lake Erie is not at its warmest right now.”  
The youngest looks at Hongbin, who nod, “Sure.”  
As she settles into the warmth, Dragon closes her eyes relaxing as they sit in comfortable silence. After a while, she speaks up, “So how goes training? I understand you weren’t happy with the assignments, but I do hope that they’re working out?”  
Hyuk’s head drops.  
“Don’t let him tell you otherwise,” Hongbin cuts in, “He loves learning from Yoongi.”  
They chuckle, but as they grow silent, Hyuk has to get something off his chest, “Why…why did you decide to train us anyway?”  
She zones off, thinking, “It’s because they longer you stayed here, the more of a need there was for you to be able to defend yourselves,” she meets their eyes, “You already had died once in my life. I realised that this was a second chance for you to live, so I might as well teach you.”  
“Ahhh.”  
“Enough with the serious talk. Now tell me, what all chaos ensued in the VIXX dorm after N moved out?”  
~~~~  
The three of them are cackling like hyenas as they walked back to VIXX’s room. N yanks open the door, “Where the hell have you two been?!”  
“We got lost…”  
Dragon shakes her head, “Try not to get lost next time,” and with that she was off.  
Watching her leave, N turns back to the two, smacking the backs of their heads.  
~~~~  
“I remember you having a moment in fencing a while back for a variety show, but what other experience do you have with the blade?”  
Dragon circles around Leo a week later as he stands in the middle of the room.  
“I was under the impression that the Administration used guns.”  
Dragon smirks, “Brat, but you are not wrong. You’re also not right. There’s a special division that deals with traditional weapons. Russia has a larger division like this,” she flips the swords from her wrists, “So I’m going to teaching you duel-wielding.”  
Practice goes normal as Leo picks up the blade quickly. It was when she went up into a spin slash that Leo dodged her attack and caught her foot. The move caused her stumble into him at an awkward angle, dragging them to the floor. Dragon’s hands on either side Leo’s head, the feeling of deja-vu racing through them.  
“How do we always end up like this?” panted Elisabeth.  
Leo’s laugh is breathy, dying as he stares into her swirling blue and yellow eyes. Time stopped. Elisabeth glances down at his lips. Gingerly, he starts to lean up as she closes her eyes, waiting. Haechan clears his throat, breaking the spell and forcing the two to look up at his sudden appearance.  
“Ten wants you to join him on a mission.”  
And in the blink of an eye, he’s gone. Looking back at Leo, Dragon sighs, “I don’t want to go…”  
He cups her cheek. Her eyes start to close again, before gasping, “I really should go,” she scrambles to her feet, face hot, “I’ll see you when I return.”  
Leo is left on the mat, staring after her.  
~~~~  
“I’ve noticed that you’re spending more time out of the office lately and it’s not on missions,” commented Ten, perched above Dragon. She glances up at him, rolling her eyes before looking back to the subject of the mission, a base that has shown a fair amount of increased activity.  
“I’ve also noticed that that time is spent with a certain VIXX member.”  
“Shouldn’t you be focused on the base?!” She hissed, “Do you really think now is the time to bring up personal relations?”  
Silence settles as they watch trucks approach the building.  
“So it is a relationship then?”  
“Oh my god, shut up.”  
Ten chuckles to himself before actually focusing on the base. Suddenly Dragon shifts into a crow, whispering, “Blackout.”  
He closes his eyes, removing any source of light from around them and he curls further into the tree trunk. A small patrol stalks below, searching the area. One pans their flashlight past where Ten was seated, illuminating the branches. Dragon flies down near them, startling them as she caws.  
“Damn bird,” a guard grumbles, “Give the all clear.”  
As they leave, Dragon returns landing in the tree next to Ten. They wait a few minutes before she moves next to him.   
“They’re getting more cautious. For the last month, their perimeter checks have been getting frequent.”  
“They’re planning something. This is beyond RM. We need the Oracle.”  
“Let’s go then.”


	9. Chapter 9

“How goes their training?”  
Chae jumps, turning to her leader, “Oh Dragon, I didn’t hear you come in. When did you get back?”  
She waves her off more focused on the screens across the window, “It was simply scouting, nothing more.”  
“Ah,” Chae nods beyond the window, “They’ve come far. I’ve had Doyoung work with Ten to make holograms out of old missions to use as training for new recruits.”   
Dragon turns to Chae, brows furrowed, “I don’t recall you doing this.”  
“You were in Europe gathering supplies and recruits at the time.”  
Dragon approaches the window and watches as the guys run through a familiar labyrinth of hallways. A very familiar labyrinth of hallways, “What mission is this?”   
“The first mission after the Administration declared the Rebellion an enemy of the state.”  
Dragon freezes as an explosion lights up the room  
~~~~  
“Come on. It’s just a raid. Same as we’ve always done,” Alec playfully punches Elisabeth’s arm.   
“True, but they weren’t out for blood before. They’re bound to be more prepared.”  
Alec wraps his arm around her, pecking her cheek, “You’re always so worried. You won’t be able to focus if you’re this distracted.”  
“Well, excuuuuse me, I have a right to worry about your reckless ass, ya know. You are my boyfriend after all.”  
He chuckles, pulling her into a passionate kiss.  
~~~  
“Whose memories did you use?”   
“RM’s. He was the only one willing to have Ten go through his head.”  
Dragon zones in on an area where a piece of the simulated ceiling falls down, ‘the one time he ever was lookout.’ From the rubble, a familiar head of neon green hair bursts free, helping a younger bare skinned Elisabeth crawl out.  
“No…” her voice cracking as she feels her heart begin to race and her vision goes dark around the edges. Chae looks over to see Dragon pale and shaking. She approaches her cautiously, gently laying her hand on her shoulder, “…Elisabeth?”  
~~~  
Leo runs up behind Ravi.  
“This course is ridiculously hard,” groans Ravi, rubbing the pink spot on his thigh, feeling a bruise forming, “How did Chae think of this?”   
Leo rolled his eyes, “This is a past mission”  
“Weren’t you even listening?” N came up next to them, “Also, how could you not tell? There’s quite a few familiar faces.”  
The ceiling collapses a few feet from them, startling them back to the mission, but Leo is focused on the arm bursting through the rubble. A younger Dragon pulls herself out, gripping her side in pain before turning back to the pile to help an unknown man crawl out. The others come up beside N, Leo and Ravi, more focused on the hologram of the younger Dragon clinging to the unknown guy, limping.  
“Isn’t that Dragon?” Hyuk tilts his head, voice barely there  
“I think so, but who is he?” Hongbin asks. Ravi stood up from his spot, approaching the hologram as they passed just as a bullet suddenly raced through him straight into the guy’s back. They watched in horror as he collapsed, dragging Dragon down with him. Frantically, she tries to stop the bleeding, screaming for help that does not come. There was no audio, but the man stops her, placing a hand on her cheek, saying something before closing his eyes and pushing her away from him.  
The simulation cuts out as a wail pierced through the silence, the observation deck exploding. Ice shards soaring through the air as VIXX scrambles to take cover.  
“What the hell?!” Screamed Ravi. Hyuk slid next to him behind a pillar, “Is this part of the simulation??”  
Another scream cuts them off as the deck falls. Chae jumps from the window before it hits the ground. She missteps her landing, collapsing on the floor. N rushes to her side, taking stock of the various cuts and patches of frostbite.  
“What happened?” He asks as he helps her sit up as she heals.   
“I don’t know. I have to get Neo. You guys get out of here. There’s no telling what she’ll do.”  
Cautiously standing, Chae takes a breath before running off, Ravi and Ken not far behind. N notices that the maknaes and Leo haven’t moved, staring at the deck’s rubble where a ball of ice is growing.  
“What are you idiots doing? We need to leave now!”   
“Hyuk, Hongbin, go with N,” is all Leo says before bolting for the ice.  
“LEO!! For god’s sake,” Hyuk and Hongbin rush to hold N back, pulling him towards the door before he can chase after him.  
Waves of cold pulsed from the wreckage as he got closer. Entering the rubble, he’s greeted by a giant ball of ice, an eerie glow amitting from it. Shivering as he approaches the ice, he places a hand on the frozen surface.  
“Elisabeth?” his voice barely there. The ice rapidly encases him into the ball as the wall between them shrinks away revealing Dragon slumped on her knees, face emotionless and eyes glowing bright with crystals trailing down her cheeks. Heart pounding, he slowly moves towards her. She doesn’t even flinch when Leo calls her name again. His fingers brush the ice-cold skin of her arm as he kneels in front of her. Gingerly pulling her into a hug, what little of his heat begins to seep into her body. The pulses stop immediately. Soon after, a sob escapes her lips before she fully falls into his arms, crying. The ice begins to melt away, pooling around them. Bursting into the arena, Neo is braced with vines at the ready, only to see Leo and Dragon curled up on the floor, soaking wet. Dragon’s tears have stopped but she keeps Leo in a death grip. Neo looks between the two before kneeling next to them, “Chae said she lost control of her powers. What happened?”  
“I don’t know…” Leo gazes down to see Dragon’s eyes closed, her breathing slowing, “We were running through an old mission when she suddenly screamed.”  
“I see,” Neo stands and looks around at the damage, not be able to help the soft chuckle that passes her lips, “I’m not going to hear the end of this from Doyoung,” she turns back to the two, “Come on. Let’s get her to her room.”  
Careful not to drop her, Leo keeps Dragon close to his chest as he stands to follow his superior. As they walk Dragon curls into Leo’s chest and when they get to the room, he has to pry her arms from around his neck to tuck her in. He doesn’t leave her side though, sitting next to her on the bed. He brushes some stray hair from her face, “Will she be alright?” His eyes lift to meet Neo’s gaze.  
Neo’s shoulders slumped forward as she brings her knees to her chest, “I hope so. She’s never been this bad before, but then again…she’s never recovered this fast from a breakdown before.”  
“Recover? You call this recovered?”  
“Would you rather fight her to the point you have to knock her unconcious just to stop the onslaught of dragons, swords and waves?”  
“.. I see your point.” He looks back to Dragon whose brow has furrowed in her sleep. He gently takes her hand in his, massaging the back with his thumb as her face relaxed.   
“May I ask, did…did she have someone in past? A boyfriend?” Leo asks after a while.  
Neo’s brows furrow, “How would you know of that?”  
“There was a guy with green hair in the simulation. Or at least I think they were together given how they were.”  
She sighs, “That was Alec. They became quick friends when we ran into him and his friend not long after the Administration started their regime. After rescuing BTS and NCT, they started dating. And then that mission happened…Honestly I forgot about him because he wasn’t…around…for long.”  
“What about his friend?”  
“Also died during that mission. He was annoying anyway. Tried to prove himself and got shot,” she shrugged, “I know that’s heartless to put it like that, but he was a jerk to a lot of people and honestly did not contribute anything to the cause. Alec though…he was cunning and quick on his feet. I can understand why she fell for him, but at the same time I didn’t really like him much.”  
“Elisabeth obviously didn’t forget,” he murmers under his breath.  
“No she didn’t, especially since he was her first love. She rarely smiled after that. Also, when did you start calling her Elisabeth? Does she know?” Her eyes shifting between the two.  
Leo recounts the night he stumbled into her room, the extra training, everything that he’s being hiding for the last month and a half. Neo places a comforting hand on his shoulder, “I know that we gave you a ton of shit in the beginning, and although you two were hiding all of this, I could tell something was going on. I can’t hate you because ever since you guys arrived, Elisabeth hasn’t been as much of a pain in the ass.”  
Leo releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Neo gets up from the bed, “I’ll leave her in your care. I need to meet with Doyoung and I believe Kihyun will have to help him this time.”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“There was ink on the walls, didn’t you see? Doyoung can’t do much about that,” she chuckles to herself before leaving.  
~~~~  
As Neo entered Doyoung’s cluttered office, Ten was leaning against the bookshelf.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Positive,” Ten uncrosses his arms, putting his hands in his pockets, “If we wait any longer, we may be forced out of hiding.”  
“Well shit…”  
“What’s going on?” Doyoung and Ten’s eyes snap to Neo, unaware that she was there. Doyoung sighs, “….which arena?”  
“1…again.”  
“Oh for god’s sake,” he rubbed his temples, “That’s the second time and it’s only been six months.”  
“Would you rather be dealing with her before they came? Oh, and you’ll need Kihyun’s help this time.”  
“Ink stains?”  
She nods before walking closer, “What were you two talking about when I came in?”  
Ten speaks up, “Given what’s happened with Dragon, she didn’t get to tell you. There’s been an increase in guards at the base not too far from here. There’s also been a spike of armaments on their walls. It won’t be long until they increase patrols as well. They’re definitely planning something.”  
“Raids will definitely be harder,” she murmurs.  
“Exactly, and it won’t be long until the Administration finds us.”  
Neo goes silent as she ponders, “Then I shall travel to the Asian Division with Wonho immediately to consult with the Oracle and gather reinforcements.”  
“What of Dragon?”  
Neo smirks, “Something tells me she’s in good hands.”


	10. Chapter 10

“I swear there is something going on between Leo and Dragon,” N tosses his pencil onto the desk.  
“Well yeah,” Hongbin says as he stares at the ceiling, “That much is obvious. You said it yourself. They’ve gotten close enough for him to run to her side when shit’s going down.”  
“The only thing I don’t get is why he’s lying. This is more than stealing my ice cream,” ponders N, “This is during a time that there shouldn’t be any secrets between us.”  
“He’s more worn out lately,” Ken throws out around a mouthful of chips, “He’s definitely training beyond what we’re getting.”  
“But from who? Cause Chae and Neo are in Korea right now and Hyuk said that they didn’t have time to train any more than what we’re getting.”  
Ravi shifted on the bed, biting his lip, “What…what about Dragon?” They all look at him. “Think about it though. N said that Leo ran to help Dragon during what happened in the arena. They both go missing for hours where RM is wandering about the fortress when he’s supposedly training Leo.”  
“I say we corner him tomorrow,” declared Hyuk.  
~~~~~~~~  
Tomorrow:  
Ambush 1 failed: Leo was gone when they woke up and was gone all day until they came back to his unconscious body at night. And the night. And the night after that. They tried for an entire week without any luck, especially when he didn’t go to practice at all. One night he didn’t even come back to the room. It wasn’t until Sunday morning that they noticed that Leo was back and fast asleep when they woke. Instantly, they took their chance starting with N draping himself over Leo. Leo groaned as all of them pile on top of him.  
“Guys….what the hell?” His voice hoarse with lack of sleep, his eyes still closed.  
N snuggled harder, “We missed you.”  
Leo didn’t respond.  
“LEO!” N whined.  
His eyes cracked open with a glare, “Guys, I just fell asleep.”  
“Where have you been?” Ravi cuts to the chase.  
Leo’s brows furrow.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You haven’t been to practice all week, you don’t come to meals and you’ve been avoiding us. So…Where. Have. You. Been.”  
Leo sinks further into the mattress.  
“And don’t say with any of the leaders,” Hyuk cuts in, “We know you’ve been lying about that.”  
Leo’s gaze shifts between all of them and as he opens his mouth, a knock at the door cuts him off. Ken, on top, slides off and answers the door.  
“Dragon wants to see all of you in her office,” was all Haechan said before bolting off faster than Ken could blink.  
“We’re not leaving,” N turned back to Leo, “Not until you tell us what you’ve been up to. Now spill.”  
Leo looks down, voice hushed, “Dragontookovermytraining…”  
Silence.  
“What?” Hongbin shimmed closer, looking over N’s shoulder.  
Another deep breath, “Dragon took over my training.”  
Hyuk’s eyes bore into him, “Did you ask her?”  
“No, she offered.”  
Silence again.  
“That certainly explains..quite a lot actually,” N motioned for everyone to move. Ravi sat next to his hyung, “But it doesn’t explain why you kept your injuries a secret. Taehyung could’ve fixed you up right away with his quick heal bandages.”  
Leo shrugs, “Easier than explaining. Plus, you were always there.”  
“But why hide it?”  
“Given everything that’s happened, can you blame me?” Leo sighs, “Also, I didn’t want you guys to get jealous. I know that Hyukkie’s been dying for extra training.”  
“Hyung…”  
Leo stands, wobbling a bit, “We should get going. Dragon’s waiting.”  
~~~~~~~~~  
“You guys took your time,” greeted Dragon as they filed into her office. Just by looking at Leo, she could tell it was out. She gives him a slight nod before starting, “Let’s get straight to it. I have been keeping tabs on your training for a while now and I believe you’re ready for your first mission.”  
Hyuk jumps to his feet, “What?!”  
“Now this won’t be for…a good moment since someone decided to go against my orders and practice all night, but I will let you know when we start planning. Now this will be a simple scouting mission, nothing more. You won’t be going on raids anytime soon. Is that understood?”  
“Yes ma’am,” they say in unison.  
“You’re dismissed.”  
They stand and go to leave.  
“Leo, a word please.”  
As soon as they're gone, she lets out a sigh, “Did you get any sleep at all last night?”  
He doesn’t answer, the floor suddenly more interesting.  
“I told you that you need your rest.”  
“I know.”  
She stands and walks around her desk to stand in front of him, “What am I going to do with you?” She chuckles, “Come on.”  
They leave for her room and as soon as she closes the door, Dragon throws a pair of sweats at him.  
“They trapped me right after I got back. Weren’t too happy with my disappearances lately.”  
“Can you blame them?” She sat down on the bed as he changed before joining her, “You were skipping practice with them. I would get suspicious too.”  
He yawns, lying down.  
“So what now?”  
“Now you sleep. I can’t have you exhausted on your first mission.”  
Leo looks up at her, feeling sleep start to take over his body yet again, but as he looked into her eyes, he couldn’t help himself. He moved to press his lips gently against hers. Elisabeth went still, eyes wide. He pulls away after a minute, “Sorry. I—“ Elisabeth crashes her lips back onto his, kissing him with such intensity that it knocks him back onto the bed. When they break, both of them are panting, gazing into each other’s eyes.  
“Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Now this device is a tracker,” says Doyoung as he makes his way around the six men, taking each of their left forearms in hand to inject a microchip, “It’s completely undetectable by any technology except my own. But on the off chance it is discovered, it will disintergrate. All you will feel is a slight tingle. This is just incase you’re captured or we need to pick you up once the chaos has died down.”  
Dragon stepped forward, plans of a base near Cleveland coming up on the massive screen, “Now this is just a simple scouting mission. Gather as much intel from what you see and report it back to RM. Ten and I will be on our own mission, but we will not be with you. You are also not to enter the base at any cost. Stay at the perimeter. Is that understood?”  
They all nod, “Yes ma’am.”  
“If I may ask,” N turns to Dragon, “What will you be doing?”  
“Gathering intel. That’s all you need to know. We’ll be leaving at 2100. Dismissed.”  
~~~~~  
Leo was up one night, unable to sleep due to the upcoming mission, practicing in the abandoned exercise room from so long ago. As he hit the punching bag, a cough came from behind him. Turning around, Leo grabbed the towel to wipe at his sweat as he greeted Doyoung.  
“My apologies for interrupting you. I wanted to give you somthing for the mission.”  
He holds out what appears as a normal com, “I tweaked this communicator. Since putting the trackers on you guys, I figured it would be a good idea for you to track them should you get separated. I have ones for the others as well. You should be able to track the others on the mission too.”  
Leo takes the communicator, turning it about in his hands, “Doyoung…thank you.”  
“It’s nothing,” Doyoung thinks for a moment, “Do you want someone to spar?”  
“That’d be nice.”  
~~~~~  
_Four Days Later:_  
Swiftly through the night, they ride on their motorcycles. As silent as the bikes are, Doyoung still had to quickly develop night vision goggles for VIXX since he ‘didn’t have to worry about it with mutants.’  
As they approached the base, Dragon and Ten split off, ditching their bikes somewhere discreet. VIXX gets in position, Leo and N secured behind the brush as the others take to the trees. As they keep watch, Dragon transforms into a guard as Ten completely disappears.  
“How long should we stay?” whispers N.  
Leo doesn’t respond, focused on the base.  
~~~~~  
“This base’s security isn’t like the others,” Ten mumbles behind Dragon, “Either this base isn’t important or there’s something that makes it less vunerable.”  
“Whatever it is, we’re prepared.”  
They make it to the hard drive storage room with practiced ease. Ten keeps watch as Dragon plugs in Doyoung’s thumbdrive.  
“I feel like this was too easy.”  
“Shush. Mission’s not over.”  
The monitor beeps, allowing Dragon to take the drive.  
“Let’s go.”  
~~~~~  
“Are we getting the signal soon?” Asked Ken, who was now lying in the grass staring at the sky.  
“And Ken just lost his position in scouts,” chuckled Ravi, “But seriously, nothing’s happening.”  
Leo rolled his eyes.  
“Leo, a battalion is arriving.”  
He spins to see the large group, reaching for his com.  
~~~~~  
“Something doesn’t feel right.”  
Dragon’s com beeps, Leo’s voice crackling through, “Incoming battalion.”  
BANG  
Bullets blaze pass them right after Dragon yanked Ten out of the way.  
“Shit.”  
Ten peers around the corner, before turning back to her, “They’re blocking this way,” before Dragon can say anything, Ten moves in front of her.  
“I’ll distract them. Get the drive to Doyoung.”  
With a curt nod, Dragon takes off, a bright flash of light erupting behind her. Running through the halls, she whips out small daggers, taking out any guards that come her way. As she turns the corner, she barely misses a blade stretching across the width of the hall. She stops and turns to face familiar pale green eyes.  
“Hey there, Lizzie,” he smirks, “Long time no see.”  
“Alec….”  
~~~~~  
“I’m going down there,” Leo states as he slings a rifle over his shoulder, “Get the others to safety, hyung.”  
“Are you insane? How can you even help?”  
Leo pauses, before turning, “Help maintain the secret of the one advantage that the Rebellion has,” is all he says before sliding through the bushes and down the hill. N watches him sneak though the defenses until he can’t see him. Only then does he turn back to everyone else.  
“Let’s go. Grab the bikes.”  
As N settles on his, he hits a button on the side of the console. A light erupts from it, lighting up Leo’s bike before it starts to fold and pack away into a small cube. Picking it up, N swishes his hand about and VIXX was off.  
~~~~~  
Leo knocks out another guards as he runs down a hallway. He looks to his com to see Ten’s tracker is closeby.  
“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?” Screams Ten, “You’re supposed to have left!”  
Leo grabs the pistol from a guard and shoots at the guards behind Ten, “And you needed back up.”  
Ten pants as he finally catches a break.  
“Where’s Dragon?”  
He looks up at Leo, shocked, “She didn’t make it out?”  
Leo’s communicator beeps, snagging his attention, “N and the guys made it away.”  
“How do you know that?” Ten looks about their surroundings.  
“Doyoung,” is all Leo says before grabbing another gun and the two take off in search of their leader.  
~~~~~  
Dragon hits the ground hard with a loud crack.  
“You’re still so weak. I will say though that you’ve been very sneaky these past few years. Holed up without a trace,” Alec kneels next to her, “Then again, I expected nothing less. You’re never one to straight up attack. You just let your “anxiety” stew until you crumble into a helpless piece of shit.”  
Straightening, he kicks her, flinging her across the ground. She manages to slide up onto her feet before staring him straight in the eye. Dragon charges at him, punching him in the jaw, grabbing his arm and yanking him over her, smacking him into the ground.  
“Obviously, you’ve been out of the loop for a moment,” she grabs his sword, “because that side of me died when you did.”  
Alec laughs, “I didn’t die, you fucker. You left me like all the other soldiers that you abandoned for death. For what? A Rebellion that hasn’t done shit to overthrow the government,” he grabs her ankle, dragging her down as he stands, “You’re hopeless.”  
Alec throws her in the air and taking his sword back whilst kicking her to the ground. Standing over her, he raises his sword above her. Dragon whips her legs around, knocking Alec to the ground, “One thing I don’t miss is how talkative you are.”  
~~~~~~  
Ten and Leo race out of the facility to see Dragon fighting the one person they were not expecting.  
“Wait. Is that..?”  
“Alec. How the fuck did he survive?” Ten starts to head for Dragon before stopping himself. He turns to Leo, “Get out of here. Please. I’ll make sure she escapes.”  
Leo hesitates, “Promise me you’ll protect her.”  
“I promise. Now go!”  
With one last look at Dragon, Leo runs off.  
~~~~~~~  
She spots Leo running away and Ten racing towards her. Dragon waves her hand towards Leo, emitting a ‘wtf?’ gesture. Alec takes advantage of the distraction and punches Dragon.  
“Ah Ten, it’s been a while.”  
“Alec,” Ten braces himself, staring him down.  
“Tell me, are you still a weak little shit?” Alec swings his sword. Ten dodges, getting quick jabs onto Alec’s torso before swirling around to grab him in a head lock. Alec elbows him in the stomach before flipping Ten over and throwing him to the ground. Dragon charges at Alec, daggers in hand. He dodges one, but her left dug right between his lower ribs. She turns the dagger, Alec’s face twisting in pain before he pushes her away. Alec growls, firmly gripping his sword and rushes her. Ten pushes Dragon out of the way as Alec pounces, the blade piercing his side, “G’ahh!”  
“NO!” Dragon twists her hands around, picking Alec and bending him into the wall and knocking him out. She throws Ten over her shoulder and runs from the base. Once she feels that they are far enough, Dragon carefully sets Ten down on the ground and looks him over.  
“Your wounds should have healed by now.”  
Ten groans as she pulls bandages from her leg and tends to the stab wound.  
“Let’s get you to Taehyung,” her voice was tense as she helps him stand.  
“Dragon.”  
She looks at him.  
“They did make it out okay,” he wheezes out.  
With a sigh of relief, she tosses a cube to the group, erupting into a hoverboard. She steps on top and the two head back to the fortress.  
~~~~~  
“Don’t head back to the fortress just yet,” Doyoung’s voice comes from his com as he races to VIXX’s location.  
“Administration on high alert?”  
Definitely. Where VIXX is right now is a good spot. We’ll be able to sneak out in a couple hours.”  
Leo slows to a walk, “Understood.”  
He looks to his com, the blinking light indicating that he was close. Looking around, he spots the trees, smirking to himself. Approaching the trees, he looks up to see Ken’s foot dangling off the branch.  
“Scouting is definitely not your forte Ken,” Leo says, smirking.  
“LEO!” He gasps.  
Leo climbs up and joins them in the trees.  
“Can we go now? We should get back to hq!” Ravi whispers, tucked in next to Hyuk.  
Leo settles next to Ken, “We can’t. Administration is on the hunt right now. Doyoung said they’ll be able to get us later.”  
Hongbin shifted closer to them, “So what now? We just sit here and wait it out?”  
“Unless you got a better plan, yes.”  
“Duck!” Gasped N as a bright light washes over the tree line before going dark again.  
“Hey!” Shouts a voice from below.  
A small flashlight hits Ken’s foot, him looking at Leo in fear.  
“Hey you! You alright?”  
They look down to see a sheriff gazing up at them, “Were y’all in the accident? We found the driver dead but no one else.”  
N looked to the road and sure enough, there was the van that they were rescued from a year ago.


	12. Chapter 12

Dragon bursts into the command centre, startling Doyoung, “How goes VIXX retrieval?”   
Spinning around, he walked up to her, “They’re gone.”  
Her voice is quiet but sharp after a moment of silence, her boring into his, “What did you say?”   
“They’re just gone,” Doyoung goes over to the main screen, “One second they were there, and then they weren’t.”  
“Are they captured?”  
“Definitely not. Their trackers didn’t disentergrate. They’re just gone.”  
Dragon remains silent, processing the information, “Find out what happened,” With that, she turns to leave. As she approaches her office, she notices RM leaning next to the door, blonde hair falling into his eyes.  
“Dragon—“  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” She pushes past him.  
“I do,” he follows her inside, “You know damn well what I saw.”  
Dragon rolls her eyes, “Hence why there’s no need to talk about it.”  
“Your breakdown last week says otherwise.”  
She sits at her desk, tossing her com aside, hands folded in front of her mouth.  
“What happened after I escaped?” Her voice quiet.  
RM crosses his arms, “You already—“  
“Obviously I don’t!” She snaps, “Cause if I did, do you think I would have fought him tonight? But here we are so. What. Happened?”  
RM turns aways before meeting her eye, “They got to him and took him away. I assumed he got tortured then killed. Obviously, I was wrong as well.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I..I didn’t want to give you false hope that could be saved.”  
“I still would have liked to have known!” She shot up.  
He shoots back, “Why?! So you could mope around longer? Keeping quiet about it helped you focus on building the Rebellion more than if you knew he lived.”  
Dragon whips around to face the window, leaning forward onto the ledge. With a dejected sigh, her head falls forward, “Do…do you know what happened to VIXX?”  
He moves to her side, “No, but we will need to prepare for what’s to come. Now that we know that the Administration has their own tricks up their sleeve.”  
With a nod, she turns to RM, face cold and steely eyes, “Tell Doyoung to begin relocating. I need to speak with Yoongi.  
Without another word, she left the office.  
BeepBeep!  
RM grabs Dragon’s com from the desk, “This is RM,” he answers.  
Neo’s hologram rises from the device, “Where’s Dragon?”  
“Planning with Yoongi.”  
“Relay to her that I will be arriving with the Asian Division next week.”  
He nods before ending the call. As he goes to leave, his vision blurs before he’s stumbling about, trying to catch himself as he falls to the ground. Flashes of a battle race through his mind. Explosions and dead eyes staring back at him amongst ruins. He blinks and he thrusted back to the office, breath heavy.  
“…Shit.”


	13. Chapter 13

Doyoung slammed his head on the desk, frustrated.  
“Still looking for them?” RM questioned as he places a coffee beside Doyoung’s head, sitting next to him.  
“Yeah. I still can’t find them anywhere,” he straightens, grabbing the coffee and chugging it all in one go, “I cannot for the life of me figure out what happened.”  
Doyoung rubs his eyes before turning to the psychic, “Do you need something?”  
“Dragon wants to relocate.”  
“What?! Why?”  
“She feels we’ve been compromised, and I agree. This past mission was a failure and the Administration is not going to sit around especially since now we know that a past operative of ours is on their side.”  
Doyoung gasps, going back to the screen, “Who?! There’s no one in our ranks that registers in their territories. No one that has had their tracker malfunction. It’s not easy to remove at all,” he mutters as a list of names scrolls by, faster than anyone but he could read.  
“Doyoung.. It’s Alec,” states RM.  
He freezes.  
“I thought he died.”  
“We all did.”  
Doyoung starts pulling up maps, “If he’s back, I’ll get right on finding a new site….Don’t tell Dragon I’m putting the search on hold. You remember as well as I do how sneaky he can be.”  
“Of course. I’ll leave you to it.”  
Doyoung spins around, “Wait, do you know if Ten has recouperated enough? I’m going to need him to run and check out some spots.”  
“I’ll check.”  
~~~~~~~  
“Oh, RM. What brings you here?” Ira, Taehyung’s assistant, greeted as she was placing supplies on a tray.  
“Came to see how Ten is doing. Where’s Taehyung?”  
She takes a deep breath, “He went with Chae and Neo. I thought you would know that. Ten is…not well. I’ve been trying to heal him, but I’ve had to resort to the convential way. Thankfully, he stopped bleeding a few hours ago.”   
Ira moved over to the closed off curtain, RM trailing after her. Ten looked worse for wear. His eye was swollen shut with lacerations and bruises all over his chest, but nothing was like the wound on his stomach. It was dark with veins spreading out.  
“Shit. What’s happened to him?”  
“I don’t know. I ran a sample over to Natalie in the lab, but it’s definitely not good,” her long black hair shifts into a bun as she begins to apply an ointment to the stab wound, “Whatever it is, it’s preventing him from healing.”  
Just then, a short girl with a black bobcut and glasses entered the med bay, “Ira.”  
“Speak of the devil. Natalie.”  
Natalie stops next to RM, holding a vial out to Ira, “This serum should help him heal, but it won’t be as fast. It’s definitely a venom, but it wasn’t designed specifically for those of us with inhuman abilities.”  
“Then what was it designed for?” RM turns to her.  
“A for sure way to end us. Those that are on the front lines will definitely get hit. I suggest armour. I know that it’s weird to even consider they we actually need armour now. Doyoung is going to be so swamped.”  
RM groans, “Fuck. Just what we need when he’s focused on relocation.”  
“Relocation?!”  
“How long will Ten be out?”  
Natalie shrugs, “I honestly don’t know. At least a week. I’ll keep tabs on him and work to improve the serum.”  
“Good. I’ll relay this to Dragon.”  
~~~~~~~~~  
 _Six Days Later:_  
RM watched as his leader pushed herself “You need to rest.”  
Dragon scoffed as she hit the punching bag. The irony is not lost on her, but she refuses to go to bed. To close her eyes and see him disappear again. To be out of reach from her grasp.  
“I know you haven’t slept.”  
“Shut up,” her punch sends the bag flying into the wall.  
He sighs, “At least go to bed tonight. I don’t want you falling asleep during the A.D meeting.”  
“…Fine.”  
After he left, Dragon packed up her things, reaching for her com after she was done, “Doyoung, I’m going out.”  
“Usual or private?”  
“Private.”  
“Lake’s clear.”  
She wraps the com around her wrist as she makes her way down to the spring. As soon as her eyes see the water, all the stress leaves her shoulders. She dives head first into the water, revelling in the way the water flows over her scales as she shifts. Flicking her tail, Dragon was off, racing through the murky waters of Lake Erie. When she’s here, flying through the water, she wasn’t Dragon. She was free from reality. Approaching a small, uninhabited island, Dragon transforms into a dog as she goes ashore. It was close to Canada so the Administration wouldn’t find her. Sitting beneath a tree, she looks out to the stars. Soon, sleep takes over her.  
~~~~~  
 _BeepBeep!_  
Dragon’s startled awake, rushing to answer her com, “S’up?”  
“Neo’s back with the A.D.,” chimes Lucas.  
“I’ll be there soon.”


	14. Chapter 14

When Dragon enters the office, RM stares at her as Neo and Shownu turn to greet her.  
“Shownu,” Dragon greets with a polite bow, “I wish we were meeting under better circumstances.”  
“You and I both.”  
“I did not see any of your forces on my way here. I was under the impression that you were bringing reinforcements.”  
He chuckles lightly, “I am, although it is quite hard to travel with an army unnoticed. They are on their way.”  
“When shall we expect them?” Asks RM.  
“Any minute now. We gained a teleporter not too long ago.”  
Dragon’s eyebrows rose, “That would have been good to know.”  
“Call it a pleasant surprise.”  
“I hate surprises. Pleasant or not.”  
Shownu nods, “Noted. What information have you gathered?”  
RM steps forth, “The Administration has been working on a venom that prevents us healing. Doyoung was able to go through the files Dragon retrieved and found plans for another purge. Given where their tech is heading, it will be disastrous for us. More so than last time.”  
“I heard of Alec’s return,” inquired Neo, “How is that possible?”  
“Apparently the Administration took him in,” Dragon sighs, “I don’t know what he’s been through, but he’s definitely a threat.”  
_Knock Knock_  
Haechan enters, “All the reinforcements are here.”  
“Very well. Do you have news on Doyoung?” Asks Dragon.  
He nods, “Chae and Wonho have joined him at the new site and have begun construction.”  
With a sigh of relief, Dragon excuses him before turning to Neo and Shownu, “You two have travelled far. Go rest. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”  
RM and Shownu leave instantly, leaving Neo alone with Dragon as she sits at her desk, head in hand.  
“How are you holding up?”  
Dragon looks up at her friend, “Like shit. I mean, I don’t care about Alec anymore. I haven’t since that last breakdown, but it doesn’t make all this less troubling.”  
“I heard about VIXX.”  
“I still don’t know what happened to them! Part of me wants to believe that they were sent back, but I just don’t know and Doyoung hasn’t been able to find them anywhere. Now we’re more focused on moving everything. This…this is all just a huge ass mess.”  
“At least they’ll be safe. For a while.”  
Elisabeth’s shoulders slumped forward, “Sophi, while you were gone…things..kinda.. developed.”  
Sophi moves closer, “What kind of things?”  
Her head falls forward, Sophi just catching a glimpse at the redness in her face and ears.  
“We…kissed and …and I want to believe we truly had something. Something that Alec and I could never have had,” she stands up, “May I please be left alone for now? I need to plan our next course of action for tomorrow’s meeting, so I would like to not be disturbed.”  
Neo nodded, “Of course. I’ll leave you to it.”  
After she left, Dragon began going over the reports on the Administration’s movements…or lack thereof. Since the last mission, relocating has been the focus.  
_Knock knock_  
“I thought I said I did not want to be disturbed.”  
“And here I thought you’d want to be interrupted by this,” a familiar soft voice chuckled. Her head snapped up to see Leo smirking near the door. Elisabeth scrambles from her desk to wrap her arms around him, “Where have you been??” Her voice muffled by his chest, “It’s been a week.” The rest of VIXX filed into the room, her eyes widening at the war-torn men.  
“Not for us.”  
“What?”  
“It’s been four years since we’ve last seen you,” Ravi mentions as he falls back onto the couch.  
“We were hiding from drones after the mission when it happened. The lights we were expecting turned out to be the police. We were sent back to the crash,” N leaned against the couch, “When we realised what had happened, we knew what to expect. So we prepared for everything.”  
“The plague was a bitch though,” Hyuk mumbled.  
“But at least we’ll actually be of some help now,” Leo said with a spark in his eye.  
“What do you mean?”  
Leo looks her in the eye, “We’ve all lived through the same world events as you. All of us have; Including the plague. We’re no longer from the past.”  
“We were all hit,” Ken stepped forward, “Luckily we all survived.”  
Elisabeth solemnly nods, “So that means you guys have abilities?” her curious eyes analysed the six guys.  
“That we do,” snickered Hongbin, looking between Elisabeth and Leo.  
An exasperated sigh came from N, “Hongbin, be nice.”  
“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!”  
“Why would I do that when you still haven’t learned to not be rude?”  
“I STILL KEPT IT TO MYSELF.” Hongbin sulks off to a corner to glare at his hyung, one eye glowing red.  
“You’re a mind reader?” She looks at N.  
He nods. “And an air bender. Hongbin can is like Doyoung so good call with his training. Although he’s become quite a cyborg because of trying to figure out biomechanics for prosthetic limbs. His voice mimicry and Hyuk’s shapeshifting has been driving us up the wall.”  
Elisabeth laughs.  
“You guys should go rest. Tomorrow: It’s back to work.”  
They all agreed and head out. Elisabeth catches Leo’s wrist, “Follow me.” She lead him to her bedroom. Once inside, she traps Leo against the wall. Crashing her lips against his, a gasp escaped him before he melted into the kiss. Her hands wandered up to his hair, pulling slightly, causing his to groan as his hands settled on her hips. They broke for air, panting. Leo gazes into her eyes before placing kisses on her neck. Elisabeth flips them around, directing him to the bed and tackling him and they fell. Her lips descend once more unto his before moving to his neck, leaving identical marks that he left on her own. As she did that, his hands began to wander underneath her shirt, carassing her through her bra.  
She moans into his neck. Elisabeth looks him in the eye, “Please don’t leave me again.”  
He cups her cheek, “Never again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend reading "Welcome to the Asian Division" before going onto chapter 15 but you don't have to....


	15. Chapter 15

Elisabeth curled further into the warm cocoon of Leo’s arms. She noticed that he was warmer than before, but she definitely wasn’t going to complain. Cracking open her eyes, her sight landed on scars that were not there the last time she saw him. Elisabeth shifted to gently run her fingers over the raised lines. Another thing she didn’t notice the night before was his left arm, now a prosthetic from his elbow down.  
A sigh brushes over her forehead as Leo shifts, “Good morning,” his voice hoarse from sleep.  
“When did you get these?”  
“Throughout the years. Even with our enhanced healing, it would take a while.”  
“No healers?” Her eyes widened.  
He nuzzles her neck, “No. We sent any that came forth here. You needed them more. Also, as I’ve said, Hongbin filled that role easily. His knowledge of video games helped him figure out how to go about cybernetic enhancements.”  
“That explains your arm. What happened?”  
Leo sighs, “Got it stuck in a bunker door during an ambush on our first base. I was trying to slide out, but before I could pull it away, the door crushed it. Had to cut it off to get away. If it wasn’t for Hongbin creating an instant clot spray, I would’ve died. I don’t remember much after that other than waking up with Hongbin checking me and I had a new arm.”  
Just as Elisabeth was going to say something, a huge tremor ran through the fortress. Dragon bolts from the bed, “We’re under attack!” Leo already is putting on his clothes as Dragon shifts into her gear, an open back armour with scales growing from her skin. Running from her room, they meet up with Neo on their way to the only entrance: the Hanger.  
“Administration found us,” Neo reports as they run.  
“Have Doyoung and Wonho focus on getting everyone to the new base. We’ll hold them off.”  
Neo splits off as they enter the hanger. Shownu, Chae, RM and the rest of VIXX are waiting for them as they approach. Dragon stares down the door, her voice deadly, “We are the only thing stopping the Administration from wiping us out right now. The moment Doyoung gives us the clear, get your ass out of here. RM: Destroy the rest of the fortress.”  
“You mean?”  
With a heavy sigh, she turns to look him in the eye, “Time has come. Do whatever it takes to slow them down.”  
RM nods and rushes off.  
“This is gonna hurt like a bitch,” mutters Hongbin under his breath.  
The ground trembles.  
Dragon’s eyes begin to glow; her fingertips beginning to turn grey.  
“Open the hanger,” her voice echoes. Hongbin touches the floor, eye glowing bright blue. The hanger doors groan as underground air ducts rise from the ground like tentacles, pulling open the gateway. Darkness greets them. A thunder of the approaching wave echoed towards them.  
“Show no mercy,” growls Dragon as a massive Japanese dragon erupts from her back.  
~~~~~~~  
Leo looks on at Dragon as she spirals the creature around the hanger, picking up drones as it passed over. He felt flames flit around his fingers as he blinked up to a high ledge. Watching, he waits until his eyes land on a small gang of soldiers going to corner N. His eyes close as he stands, letting his weight pull him down. Fire explodes from his feet as he lands, soldiers screaming as they try to shield themselves. Swirling the flames around, he engulfs the them, burning the oxygen in their lungs. Leo looks behind him to see N surrounded by a shield of air.  
“Thanks,” his hyung says as the wind dissipates before running off. Leo blinks off again. N jumps, spiralling into the air and landing on a vine. He nods back at Neo, who flings him at a group of soldiers, knocking them over with a giant gust of air. Turning towards the leader, Neo slides down a vine to land next to her, “There’s too many. We’ll need to retreat.”  
“Not yet,” the leader responds, her voice echoing, “Doyoung hasn’t sent anything.”  
Neo whips around to knock over a drone that was rushing to her side, “If we don’t retreat soon, we may not escape.”   
Dragon looks her in the eye and Neo knows. She knows the price and is willing to pay it. With a sharp nod, Neo turns away. Dragon stares down the legions pouring through the tunnel. Her breath catches as the wave parts and her eyes meet Alec and his cocky smirk.  
“LIZ!”   
Dragon spins to see Chae get speared through the chest. She screams as the dragon crashes down onto the drone, destroying it. The creature slithers to her hand before slipping to its spot on her back as she stares at Chae’s body.  
“How did he find us??” RM questions out loud as he punches a few of the drones.   
“There’s a lot of questions I have, but that’s not our focus right now,” her voice booms, her hands trembling in anger. RM kneels, touching the ground before it crumbles forth from his hand, swallowing up those that run too close. The spring from below becomes see. Dragon’s eyes begin to glow again as the water rises to swirl around her. Leo comes up besides them.  
“Let’s kill these sons of bitches.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Dragon and Leo go off, RM takes it upon himself to close the entrance.  
“Hongbin help me with this!”   
The older throws out a wave of purple light as the air ducts from before raise up yet again, slamming against the doors, crushing them and trapping them inside. RM crushes the last of his opponents under a pile of rumble, smiling at how his vision is going better than expected…

…before he is knocked to the ground, forced to look up at his attacker: Alec.  
~~~~~~~~  
“Hey Joonie. Been a while.”  
“Alec.”  
“It’s so funny. How you try to protect everyone nowadays,” sneers Alec, “Couldn’t do that back then, could you? Couldn’t see it, could you?”  
RM slams his hand on the wall next to them, rust running from his hands before rocks break through the metal. Alec swiftly dodges, shooting a string of electricity at the psychic. Alec saunters over to RM, who’s still twitching on the ground. With a bored sigh, Alec takes the sword from the ground and rams it through RM’s chest.  
“Didn’t see that coming, did you?” He smirks.  
RM spits blood at him, breathing laboured, “I did. As well as this.”  
Alec’s head tilts. _BANG!_  
He collapses to the ground as Dragon races to RM’s side, dropping the gun, “No, Namjoon, no.”  
“It’s okay..,” he says before his eyes roll back. Leo runs over, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
“You worked hard, Namjoon,” she whispers, taking his now cold hand and gives it a kiss. Standing, Dragon’s expression dark, “Order the retreat. Burn it to the ground. NOW!”  
He nods and races around gathering everyone. Ravi opens up a tunnel and as the youngest member makes it down, he spins around just as Leo kicks a drone to the ground.  
“Get out of here! I’ll grab Dragon!”  
Ravi slips into the ground. Leo runs back to Dragon, who’s cradling RM’s body while looking at Chae’s, drones being choked in the air by tendrils of water, “We need to go.”  
The drones fall to the ground as he opens a portal. Her trembling hand takes his before walking through.  
 _BANG!_  
Dragon falls against a tree right as the portal closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited on 2019.12.25: Just made things flow a little better and cleared up some confusing parts.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter, but Merry Christmas! (or happy Holidays if you don't celebrate Christmas)

“Elisabeth!!” Leo catches her before she hits the ground. He grabs her wrist to check her pulse. It’s weak. Gently turning her over, blood seeping through her shirt. Given the wound in her mid-back and how she’s reacting, it’s one of the poisoned bullets. Ripping a sleeve off his shirt, he pressed the cloth onto the wound trying his best to stop the bleeding.  
“Please wake up,” Leo’s voice breaks, “I don’t know where to go. I’m not Taehyung. I can’t help you.”  
Leaves rustle to his left. What he wasn’t expecting was a squirrel looking up at Dragon curiously.   
“Can you help me? I need to help her, but I can’t do that without someone to watch my back. Please.”  
The squirrel chatters back, understanding him.  
“The deer will be fine. Alert me if anyone gets close.”  
With a small nod, the animal runs off. Leo turns his attention back to Dragon. He peels the soiled sleeve away and pushes her shirt out of the way, careful not to jostle her too much as he lays her on the grass. The bleeding had slowed but it was still oozing. Bracing himself with a deep breath, Leo began to dig for the bullet. Finding it, he carefully pulled it from the wound before heating up his hand to cauterise the wound. Right as he pulled away, the dragon slithered from her skin and up his arm. His back tingles as the design settles on his back.  
 _What does this mean??_ Anxiety sitting heavily in his stomach.  
~~~~~~  
It’s been at least a week and Leo was growing more anxious the longer she didn’t wake. He was able to shake anyone tracking them by moving them every other day, but his strength was fading fast. It didn’t help that hunting for food was damn near impossible as every time he felt like he had a break to find food, he had to move on.  
One day, he managed to hide her body in a bush and stumbled to a river nearby. It was when he was coming back that something didn’t feel right. Dropping the fish, he bolted for the camp. Stumbling into the clearing, he saw Elisabeth being dragged into an Administration’s airship by drones.  
“NOOO!” He shoots fire at the ship, but it’s too weak. A drone makes a grab for him, but he blinks away to a tree branch a distance away. His fails to catch himself, and he falls to the ground below. In the sky, he sees the airship fly away as darkness takes him.  
~~~~~~  
He was still on the ground staring at the sky hours later when a branch snaps nearby, startling him awake. He freezes, given his weakened state; he knows he won’t win if he has to fight.  
N stepped into the clearing. Leo breathes a sigh of relief.  
“I don’t see him,” N relays into his communicator.  
 _Idiot. Use your eyes…_  
“Wait.” Footsteps head in his direction. Branches are pushed aside as the older’s eyes meets Leo’s.  
“Do you know how fucking hard it was to track you? If you had stopped bouncing around, we could have found you sooner.”  
Leo breathes out what would’ve been a chuckle but he’s too weak, feeling darkness creeping in again. The wind picks up as Leo is lifted from the ground. He faintly hears N talking, saying that he’s been found.  
“Stay with me, Daegunni. It won’t take long to get to Taehyung,” N sets him on his bike before getting on behind him. Speeding through the forest thanks to his ability, N arrived at the new entrance in under five minutes. Ravi greeted him, opening the tunnel.  
“Almost there!” N hisses in Leo’s ear. He doesn’t even bother getting off the bike as he drives the younger straight to the medbay. Taehyung rushes outside with Ira as they take him inside. As soon as Leo’s body hits the bed, Taehyung and Ira growl at everyone to leave. Light erupts from behind the door as N begins to pace outside.   
“What happened?” Neo questions as she approaches, the rest of the Vixx members not far behind.   
“I don’t know. He was barely conscious when I found him and I couldn’t find Dragon anywhere.”  
The light goes out and a moment later, Taehyung opens the door. He looks exhausted, shoulders slumped forward.  
“He’s stable for now. The fire in him began to burn him from the inside out,” he looked up at the group gathered around him, “Ira hooked him up to an IV since he’s rather dehydrated. Leave him to rest. What’s interesting though is that something stabilised him until you found him and Dragon’s main tattoo is on his back. I have no idea how that happened.”  
“I guess we have to wait until he wakes to find out,” Neo acknowledges the medic as N goes and sits down next to Leo, the rest Vixx in tow.


	17. Chapter 17

Leo woke up to the sound of machines lightly beeping.  
“Oh, you’re up,” Ira gasped as she rounded the corner, “Everyone’s upstairs at the moment.”  
“What happened?”  
“Well, what do you remember?” She asked as she checked his vitals before getting him a cup of water. After drinking, he said, “Trying to save Dragon from the drones and barely being able to use my powers.”  
Ira nods, “When you were weak, the fire in you began burning your body from the inside out. Taehyung seems to think otherwise but I believe that the tattoo on your back prevented most of the damage.”  
He looks down with sad eyes, “Oh…yeah…that.”  
“May…I ask what happened out there? Ravi refused to say anything when he got back other than Alec was dead and the leaders are keeping quiet. It’s been two and a half weeks since the attack and nothing has happened other than finding you.”   
Leo sighs, staring into the water, “RM and Chae are dead,” he says under his breath.   
“What?!”  
“Dragon took a poisoned bullet to her back as we escaped. With drones scouting the area, I had to keep us moving. Thankfully, I had a little help but it wasn’t enough.”  
Ira looks off, dumbfounded, “Is…is she dead?”  
“Not that I know of. I got the bullet out and treated her best I could, but I don’t want to waste any time. I need to find her.”  
Ira stands to refill his cup, “Your vitals are good and you are healed, so you should be able to head out as soon as pos—“  
N and Taehyung suddenly enter the med bay, cutting her off. N perks up at the sight of his younger now awake, “Leo!”   
“He just woke up. I was going to send out word as soon as I finished checking on him.”  
N sat in the chair Ira just got out of as Taehyung pulls Ira aside to talk.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Alright. How goes the relocation?”  
“We’re settling in okay. Should be up and running here soon.”  
Leaning back into the pillows, Leo nods.   
“What happened to Dragon? I saw the ship flying off but since I heard your thoughts, I knew you were closer.”  
“She was captured after I tried to shake scouts off our tail. I didn’t know where the new location was so I was just lost trying to keep her safe.”  
N grabs Leo’s hand, “You did the best you could.”  
After a while, he speaks up, “When can we make our next move?”  
“‘We’? You need to take a break,” N orders, “Do you know how scary it was to find you like that?”  
“N…”  
“No. You are staying here until I know for sure that you are okay and that you’re not going to burn from the inside out.”  
A spark flickers from Leo’s eyes as he glares at the older, “…fine.”   
“Ira, watch over him and make sure he doesn’t leave. N and I are going out for supplies.”  
She simply nods. About 10 minutes after they leave, she carefully but quickly detached him from the machines, “Like I said, you can leave right now. In my opinion, they can suck it. Dragon is in danger.”  
“I don’t know where they took her, but given that it’s her, I have the feeling they took her to the main headquarters.”  
“That’s a good eight hour drive if we didn’t have to fight of drones or hide from scouts.”  
Leo scoffs as he gets up from the bed, “That it would be…if I couldn’t teleport.”  
Ira smirks before pointing to a cupboard, “Your gear is in there. I guess I’ll stay here, you know, cover for you.”  
“Or you could come with me,” he suggests, “Could use the help.”  
~~~~~~~  
“Okay, Ira. You can take a break,” Taehyung announced as he waltzed in with a huge duffle   
bag, “I can take o…ver…now.”  
Dropping the bag, Taehyung races to Neo’s office, bursting into the room, startling the second-in-command, “Leo and Ira are gone!”  
“What?!”


End file.
